Ianthony xx
by Suzanna-Smosher.xx
Summary: Could Ianthony be true? How can they make it true? Sorry about the quotation problems. I wrote this without quotes and didnt have time to put them in. Sorry loves. xx This was also made before Smosh Games started. I also do not own smosh, or anything with them. [i wish i did though.] 3


"Oh Anthony, I believe it is time for something. Said Ian with a smile as his baby blue eyes looked at Anthony's phone."

''Finding twitter questions; finding twiifgner questionsfbsfn!'' Singed Anthony,'' oh look I found one that's not about this whole Ianthony business''. Smirked Anthony as he looked at Ian.

''Thank god you found one.'' Ian let out a breath and leaned back into his chair. ''We need to talk about that.'' Ian then turned off the camera so he could talk to the taller of the two of them personally. ''They can always finish the lunch time with smosh later.''

''I know, it's like the people that watch us know about our personal life or something. They need to quit thinking that ianthony is real. There going to go crazy.'' Laughed Anthony as he finished up his last chicken wing.

Ian looked down and just mumbled under his breath, ''yeah I know they think ianthony is real, I just wish it was.''

''Whatca say, hecox''? Said Anthony as he threw his chicken bone into the trash can and made it, ''yes! Field goal!''

Ian laughed and got up, ''oh nothing. I just have some thinking to do.''

''Alright,'' said Anthony, ''we never finished talking about the ianthony thing.''

Ian looked down again, ''that's right we didn't,'' Ian looked up and smiled,'' come to my room at 11 and well talk okay?''

''Okay hecox, sit back down. We need to finish lunch time before our audience eats us alive.''

Ian turned the camera on and had a foodgasm as he finished his super spiny chicken wings,'' since my foodgasm is over with, finish the twitter questions.''

''Alright smiled Anthony as he started to read the first question that wasn't about ianthony.''

''Ian! Ian! Where are you''? Yelled Anthony. ''Ian! If you hear me im going to go out and get Charlie some more food, ill be back by 11 so we can talk and dub over food battle 2012 in Spanish.''

''Okay'' yelled Ian in a soft quiet voice.

''Are you okay hecox''? Said Anthony as he walked to Ian's room.

''No don't come in, im uhh.. naked'' said Ian as he slammed the door and locked it. ''Be back by 11 okay?''

''Okay'' said Anthony confused. He then walked down the hallway and left.

Ian slowly unlocked the door but didn't open it until he heard the car start and drive away.

Ian then went back to his bed and started to cry. He wasn't naked. He just didn't want his best friend to see him cry and be weak.

''Oh god Charlie what am I going to do''? Said Ian thru his tears. ''I have less then an hour to make up my mind. Tell Anthony I love him and hopefully make ianthony a real life thing, or just continue to cry myself to sleep at night, but maintain my current relationship with Anthony as friends?''

Charlie squeaked and started to run on his wheel.

Ian then started to cry in his pillow again.

30 minutes later, he pounded the bed and looked at Charlie.

''No more crying, I will not cry over my love for Anthony. Ill tell him. I have to. Maybe he might have some feelings for me back? You know, you never know.''

He then threw the pillow into the closet and looked at the clock. ''I have 30 minutes to get myself together.''

He looks around his room, ''and 30 minutes to clean up a little bit. Gosh Charlie do you have a party while me & Anthony are away?''

Charlie looked at Ian & just squeaked.

''hey hecox! I got us some weird Asian chips. They were on sell. I also got Charlie some strawberry flavored wood so hell stop trying to eat thru his cage.'' Yelled Anthony as he put the food on the table and brought the wood to Ian's room to give to Charlie.

Anthony walked in and sat down on Ian's bed. But Ian was no were to be seen.

''Yo Ian! Where you at''? He got up, put the wood in Charlie's cage and walked into the hallway. He heard the shower going so he walked to the outside of the shower door.

''Hey Ian, im back.'' Said Anthony thru the door. No response from Ian.

So Anthony walks in and starts to say ''I got that wood..'' he stops in midsentence.

Anthony just walked in on his best friend masturbating in the shower.

On the outside, he's disgusted. But on the inside, he likes it.

Anthony then runs out of the bathroom and falls while running away into the hallway with a thud. A thud loud enough to get Ian's attention.

Ian comes running out with only a towel on.

''Dude are you okay''? Ian says worryingly as he reaches his hand out to Anthony to help him up.

''Yeah im oka''y says Anthony as he reaches from Ian's hand but then remembers what hes running away from and pulls back and blushes slightly. Im fine

Anthony gets up and looks at Ian's blue eyes.

They lock for just a moment.

Ian's blue eyes with Anthony's brown.

''Are.. are.. are.. you sure.. your okay?'' Stammers Ian as they still look at each other. Anthony break's the stare and then looks down at his hand in pain.

''Yeah im fine. Just a rug burn on my hand.''

Ian puts his hand in Anthony's

Does that help the pain? My hands are wet.

Anthony blushes a deep red as he remembers what he just caught his best friend doing with those hands and pulls away.

''im fine, hurry up with your shower, we need to get el smosh ready for food battle 2012 in Spanish,'' Anthony says in a semi cold tone as he heads towards Ian's room and slams the door just leaving Ian stand there. He didn't mean to be mean. He just wants to get that mental image out of his head because every time he remembers it, he likes it a little bit more.

Ian walks into his room a few minutes later dressed in a shirt and boxers and looks at the clock.

''Well its only 11:05. I think we have plenty of time.'' Smiles Ian but then he loses that smile as he looks at Anthony just staring out the window, deep in thought. He's still trying to figure out the feelings he has.

''Hey Padilla!'', no response from Anthony, hey! Still nothing.

Ian shrugs and walks over to Anthony and puts his hand on Anthony's shoulder.

Anthony jumps and looks at Ian scared.

''Dude I almost had a heart attack. Don't do that snaps Anthony.''

Ian steps back and looks down, ''im sorry.''

'''Its cool, lets just get food battle translations over with. I need to think.'' Anthony walks over and sits in the computer chair and turns the computer on.

Ian sits on the bed, sad.

''Why is he being so cold to me? Does he know my feelings? Did he hear me talk to Charlie? No he was gone, I was certain of it'' thinks Ian.

They sit in silence for a while until the computer is ready to pull up Spanish translations.

Anthony breaks the silence, ''so what did you want to talk to me about earlier when we were doing lunch time?''

Ian's stomach gets butterflies and he opens his mouth and tries to talk but nothing comes out.

Ian looks down and tries again, ''oh it's nothing major. It's just about ianthony. It's stupid.''

Anthony turns around and looks at Ian, ''anything you say isn't stupid, Ian, you know im your best friend, you can tell me anything.''

Ian looks up, ''its about that actually, its.. uh..''

There eyes meet again. This time there is no looking away.

Ian's blue eyes and Anthony's brown eyes just stare at each other. They both know something is wrong with each other.

And they both know it needs to be fixed.

At that time a strike of lighting hits there backyard and knocks out the electric.

''Oh fuck me.'' Says Anthony as he pounds the computer desk & gets up to find a candle and a lighter.

''Oh I wish I could'' mumbles Ian and smirks.

''What's that?'' Says Anthony

''Oh I wish I could remember where that candle was, oh! I think I remember'' says Ian

Ian gets up in the pitch black to try and find the candle when he runs into Anthony straight ahead.

Ian's hand runs right into Anthony's penis. An erect penis. Must have been from the staring moment we had thought Ian. Ian blushes a deep red and runs out of the room, while running into the door frame on the way out.

He cannot just believe what he touched. He looks back on that moment and feels himself going up. He needs to find that candle. He needs to tell Anthony how he feels.

''Hey hecox! I found the candle'' yells Anthony

All of the sudden a soft warm glow comes from Ian's room and Ian then feels his way towards the soft warm glow of the candle.

On the way back Ian runs threw his head what he's going to tell Anthony

''This is it, Ian hecox, you can do it. Tell your best friend you love him.''

Ian walks into the room to find Anthony sitting on Ian's bed holding Charlie.

''Calm down buddy its okay'' says Anthony quietly to Charlie. He looks up at Ian, Charlie was squeaking so I thought he was scared said Anthony with a smile.

Ian walks over to Anthony and takes Charlie from him and puts him away,

What the freak man? He's scared said Anthony confused.

Ian walks over to Anthony without saying a word and sits next to him.

He inhales a deep breath and exhales a shaky one,

Anthony I have something very important to tell you and I know you do to. But let me go first. Ian reaches down and takes Anthony's hand.

I uh.. I uh… oh I can't say it. Ill just show it.

What do you mean… and Ian forcefully kisses Anthony.

Anthony's body goes rigid.

He had no idea that that was coming.

It was the first kiss they have ever shared.

Oh my god Ian is kissing me. What did I miss? But for some reason, I have no reason to pull away, in fact, I like it.

Anthony shows no restraints. Anthony slowly closes his eyes and relaxes his body. He puts Ian's hand his leg and puts his hand on Ian's cheek.

Anthony can feel the heat coming off of Ian's cheek,

Poor guy must be freaking out on the inside.

In fact Ian was.

All that Ian was thinking was

Oh my god im kissing my best friend, oh my god im kissing my best friend.

After about a minute, Ian pulls away and looks down to find his hand on Anthony's leg. Ian pulls his hand away and runs off.

Ian come back! Anthony gets up but only to find that his erect penis even harder then before.

Damn it damn it go down I need to find Ian yells Anthony at his penis,

Ah fuck it says Anthony as he chases after Ian anyway.

Ian! Ian! Hey hecox where are you? Yells Anthony look Ian im not angry about what just happened. Please tell me where you are. We need to talk.

No response from Ian

Come on man, fine, since your hiding, ill tell you what I need to tell you. I saw you masturbating in the shower, and you wanna know something? I liked it. Before that kiss, I was confused if I was bi or not. I've never seen a man masturbate before. That's why I was thinking so hardcore out the window after your shower. But that kiss is all I needed to tell me if I was bi or not, and I am. In fact, I learned something else. You may not notice it, but I think I may like you more then a best friend. I thought that this was just a really strong friendship kind of love but since I think im bi now, I think its more of a crush.

Anthony starts to cry softly.

Ian please come out I just opened my heart and soul out to you buddy. I think you need to also and tell me why you kissed me in the first place. Ill be in the bed room waiting.

As Anthony stops crying, he can hear little cries in the background, and it's not Charlie.

Ian walks into his room to find Anthony sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

Hey buddy says Ian quietly. Anthony looks up and wipes away tears

Hey hecox

Ian comes over and sits next to Anthony and inhales a breath

Im sorry about all this. I needed to tell you how I feel about you. All the sleepless nights I've had just trying to get you out of my head. You make me smile. You put the rays on my sun. I've may have had sleepless nights thinking about how much I love you, I also have sleepless nights about how much I can't have you. I know I can't have you.

Ian reaches down and takes Anthony's hand.

I never knew your true feelings for me. That's why I've never told you mine. I didn't want to ruin our friendship

Ian's voice starts to crack

I hope I didn't ruin our friendship,

Anthony takes his hand out of Ian's and wipes tears away from Ian's eye

You didn't ruin our friendship Ian, you should've told me how you felt. Im your best friend. We tell each other everything. I know I should've told you that I saw you masturbating right when it happened, but I needed to get my feelings straighten out first to laughs Anthony.

Ian puts his head into Anthony's shoulder and Anthony takes Ian into his arms.

They hold each other until another strike of lighting hits there backyard and causes Anthony to jump, ruining the moment.

Im so sorry whispers Anthony.

Ian takes Anthony's head into his hand and whisper's its okay and kisses him softly.

This is there second kiss and its better then the first.

Anthony slowly lies down still kissing Ian and slowly starts to take off his own shirt.

Ian pulls away and looks at Anthony's shirtless body.

What are you doing? Says Ian confused,

Pushing my limit says Anthony as he starts to take off Ian's shirt while nibbling on his neck.

Ian moans a little bit

As Anthony is nibbling on Ian's neck, he slowly starts to fiddle with his own pants button.

Anthony looks into Ian's piercing baby blue eyes and says want these off?

Ian nods a yes & Anthony slowly gets off the bed and stands up and unbuttons his pants and unzips them so he can just pull them off with his boxers.

Ian looks at Anthony's completely naked body and stares into Anthony's eyes and asks

Are you sure you wanna do this?

Anthony response, yes, but I don't think its fair that you get to stay dressed as Anthony goes for Ian's pants button, Ian blocks it and says go lie down, ill do this myself.

Anthony watches as Ian's strip teases him by unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as slowly as he can. Then it happens

Anthony sees another man's penis, in the flesh, for the first time ever.

Anthony grabs onto the bed and moans Ian's name to come over to him.

With Ian on top, they start to make out for the first time ever with there penis's touching.

Oh god moans Anthony; this is my first time doing anything with another man so if I mess up im sorry. Wait, Ian, is this your first time to?

Ian laughs, dude, what happens at band camp stays at band camp.

Anthony looks at Ian confused, I didn't know you were in…

Ian didn't let Anthony finish, he shoved his tongue down his throat.

Surprising he didn't gag.

Ian laughs; obviously you don't have a gag relax.

That'll come in handy.

Why said Anthony.

Ian didn't say anything; he just started to slowly go down Anthony's happy trail, kissing it on the way down there.

Anthony arches his back and Ian starts to slowly lick around the tip of Anthony's penis.

Anthony couldn't believe what was happening.

His best friend in the whole world was sucking his penis.

Ian tongue was so smooth

Yet rough at the same time.

It didn't make any sense.

Anthony didn't care, it felt too good

Ian says are you ready?

Anthony looks down at Ian and makes contact with his piercing eyes and says do whatever you want.

Ian starts to slowly go up and down on Anthony's penis.

Sucking it some times and licking and nipping it others.

Anthony arches his backs and thinks to himself

Im trying to push my limit, but I don't think im there yet, I wonder what Ian would do if I start to suck on him

Anthony goes and tries to turn his stiff body around but Ian then deep throats Anthony's penis

Anthony lets out an amazing loud moan as he freezes

Stop trying to move Anthony says Ian with a smirk

But I want to try says Anthony softly

Oh do you now says Ian as he starts to hand job Anthony

Anthony lets out a moan that moans into Anthony moaning Ian's name

You can try when im finish Ian says as he starts to squeeze Anthony balls softly.

Anthony starts to get hot

I cant cum already he just started thought Anthony angry

I feel that heat says Ian with a smile cumming fast is common your first time with another man

Might as well make your first explosion a good one

Ian puts Anthony penis back into his mouth and starts to suck it amazingly fast

Anthony practically screams when Ian starts to get faster and grabs his balls

Each time he goes down onto Anthony's penis, it gets a little bit further in

Anthony digs his nails into Ian back

I think he's ready thinks Ian to himself.

Right when Anthony starts to cum Ian shoves his penis down his throat and Anthony lets out a scream and his whole body goes limp

That was amazing thought Anthony

Ian curls up next to him and puts his head on Anthony's relaxed chest and says did I really wear you out that much? Smirked Ian

Anthony inhales a deep breath and exhales did that really just happen? Said Anthony confused.

Yes it did smirked Ian again

Anthony slowly gets up and gets on top of Ian well I don't think were quite down yet says Anthony as he starts to kiss down Ian's happy trial.

Anthony just looks at Ian's perfectly made penis and asks himself are you sure I can do this?

Without any second thought Anthony starts to suck the tip of Ian's penis as Ian lets out a quiet moan

Ian thinks to himself I can't believe that just a few hours ago I almost didn't tell him how I felt about him. Im really glad I did.

Ian looks down at Anthony and smiles im really glad I did

Ian puts his hand on Anthony head as Anthony starts to go faster.

So this is what giving a blow job feels like thinks Anthony to himself

Anthony starts to go a little bit faster up and down on Ian's penis while he slowly squeezes Ian's balls.

Ian lets out a louder moan and arches his back slightly

You know what says Anthony this is kinda fun

Ian looks at Anthony as he then continues to give him a blow job and there eyes meet again

This time, it's more then love, its lust.

I feel like im going to blow moans Ian are you ready?

Ready as ill ever be smirks Anthony as he starts to blow job Ian faster and deep each time he goes down and then it happens.

Ian loudly moans Anthony's name as he explodes in Anthony's mouth as Anthony deep throats him

Oh god what's going on thinks Anthony

Ian's body goes limp as Anthony sits on the edge of the bed, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Ian sits up and crawls on the bed over to Anthony and hugs him for behind

You okay Anthony? Says Ian

Anthony looks at Ian and whispers yeah

Ian just sits there on his legs holding Anthony as Anthony breathes in and out slowly

Anthony asks did that really just happen

Ian takes Anthony's face into his hand and kisses him gently

Does that prove to you all this just happened? Smirks Ian

Anthony smiles and gets out of Ian's grip and lays down on the bed

Ian crawls up next to Anthony and takes him in his chest

Wanna know something Anthony? Says Ian

What? Says Anthony confused

Poor Charlie had to watch it all laughs Ian

They both look over at Charlie who just squeaks and they both laugh.

All of the sudden, Ian and Anthony both wake up to a huge boom

The lighting storm has faded while there fun time happened but it started back up again

Ian holds Anthony tight until the boom of thunder has passed.

What time is it? Says Anthony sleepily

Ian looks over at the clock and says 4:30

Anthony cuddles up until Ian's chest and says wow I can't believe all that actually happened.

Ian smiles and says I know, too bad it had to end

Anthony gets up and looks into Ian's baby blue eyes, which he can see with the soft light of the candle and says what else is there to do?

Ian just lies there, staring into Anthony's eyes. Waiting for him to slowly process what he just said

It hits Anthony and he blushes a deep red, can we actually do that? Says Anthony confused,

Ian burst out laughing and says yes it can happen Padilla and kisses his forehead

Anthony looks down and says wont it hurt?

Ian takes Anthony's hand and said no it wont when you the one giving.

Anthony blushes an even deeper red and gets off the bed, I need to think ill be right back and Anthony leaves Ian just lying there.

Anthony, so stuck of what his best friend just offered him, walks into the bathroom and turns on the sink

He then looks over at the shower, remembering what brought his confused feelings to him not that long ago and laughs

Oh shower, I don't think I can ever look at you the same way again.

He then splashes some water onto his face and look at his wet face in the mirror

He starts to think

Can I handle fucking my best friend? Not even this morning, I was straight. I think. Im so confused.

He then thinks back when he and Ian first start the fun time and how he had said Pushing my limit.

My limit he says out loud. My limit is there, but im not quite there yet

He then dries off his face and practically runs back to the bed room to find Ian lying there on his stomach with many more candles all around the room

I found all the candles said Ian with a smile

Anthony walks in slowly shocked to see Ian purely naked.

Anthony looks down and he's naked to

I guess I forgot we were still naked from our… fun time said Anthony laughing

Ian flips on his back and puts his heads behind his head and sigh's

Anthony just looks at Ian's already erect penis and thinks to himself,

Did I really suck that just a few hours back?

Anthony starts to get hard just thinking about those moments he had that penis in his mouth

He wants more

Anthony goes and sits on the edge of the bed and runs his hand up Ian's leg

Ian's penis twitches a little bit and Anthony laughs.

Anthony lies down next to Ian and kisses Ian's nose

Ian looks into Anthony's eyes and asks are you ready?

Anthony laughs and asks I should be asking you that

Ian laughs and says eh I've had it done before and kisses Anthony

Anthony thinks to himself

Damn there's like a whole other side of Ian I haven't seen

His crazy band camp days

Anthony puts his hand on Ian's hip and turns Ian over onto his stomach

Anthony looks at Ian's perfectly rounded ass

Why haven't I paid this much attention to Ian's ass? Thought Anthony as he puts his leg over Ian so he's straddling him.

Ian says look to your left.

Anthony turns and to his left is a fire and ice Trojan condom

Anthony bites his lip at the thought of using that condom

He has once used it before on a ex girlfriend of his

But all she wanted from him was the sex

He was excited to replace that horrible memory with an amazing one with his best friend.

He slides the condom on and inhales and then says im ready

Ian says go at it.

Anthony takes his penis in hand and slowly starts to slid it into Ian's ass.

Almost immedialy Anthony can feel the heat that radiates off of Ian's ass.

He slowly starts to pelvic thrust his penis into Ian's ass and Ian lets out an enjoyable moan.

Ian moves his body slowly into doggy style position and Anthony moves with him

Keeping his penis in Ian's ass.

Anthony can feel the tight ass of Ian's around his penis

He lets out a grunt/moan and starts to go faster,

Dear fucking god this is better then normal sex says Anthony and he starts to go faster,

Ian says oh I know.

Ian moans again and starts to hand job his own penis

Anthony starts to get faster and harder

He's enjoying it way to much

This goes on for a good 10 minutes with a Anthony slowing getting faster and the moans getting louder.

Oh god Ian oh god.. Im going to blow.

Ian says try and control it, it feels better

Anthony tries to control it as he starts to go even faster,

His whole penis is in Ian's ass and it almost comes out when he pulls out

The bed hits the wall after every pelvic thrust and Ian starts to scream Anthony's name

Ian then cums after hand jobbing himself the whole time and Anthony feels a rush going thru his body as he to cums in the burning condom.

Once his cum hits the condom, it turned cool

Ian's body falls over onto the bed, and so does Anthony.

They both just lie there, trying to regain there breath.

Any ideas? xx 3


End file.
